The Newcomer
by foreverhere202
Summary: Lucy left Fairy Tail but wasn't forced against her will sort of...
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Today was the day everything changed, today was the day the Lucy left Fairy Tail. It is not because Natsu Kicked Lucy out or anything like that at all, Lucy left because she loved one man a very special mage to Lucy. No one else in the guild liked the guy they all thought he was suspicious, he was a Snow dragon slayer and a healer like Wendy which meant he knew all the potions in the book. He could heal people and kill people, he had a name. Once Natsu and Gray heard the name they immediately didn't trust him is name was Ferez bolt this name is a name that everyone scowls at when heard.

 **ONE WEEK EARLIER**

Lucy was at the guild sitting and drinking her strawberry milkshake, Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual. The guild doors opened to Erza walking in carrying a gigantic horn, when she dropped it on the ground it made the whole guild shake. Nobody paid attention to it because everyone was so interested in the fight that currently involved 3/4 of the guild. Lucy sighed as she drank the liquid til it was completely empty, she went to the mission board to look through the jobs. The guild doors once again smashed open and now everyone was paying attention because someone new has come. Everyone was staring but returned to the fight or doing what they did before, Lucy being the kind one walked up to greet them. As she got closer she began to notice his features more and more. He had light blue hair, emerald green eyes, and tan skin. He wore a black muscle shirt, baggy gray pants, and black combat boots.

" Hey I am Lucy...


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL BUT I DO OWN MY OC FEREZ (LOL)**

"Hi my name is Lucy" she felt something bring her into a tight embrace.

"Lucy I thought your name was Mal."

"Ssshhh baka they don't know yet but now that you decided to yell that out I might as well tell them now." she took of her limiters and wig to show her true appearance.

She had black her with purple and green strands her eyes turned green and her power was overwhelming. Her outfit had changed too, she had ripped black leggings a dark purple halter top, with black boots with purple laces and green soles. Her skin tone was now tan that made the outfit just work.

Natsu was the first to speak, "Mal?"

" Yes I have finally come one my name is actually Malenia and for short it is Mal. Two I did it because my dragon was hunted and I had to hide my identity or I would be killed to. Yes I have a dragon, in real life I am a poison dragon slayer and can fly by climbing on my smog cloud that only I can touch or you will die so if you want to see what the after life looks like go ahead and touch it. Me and Ferez are childhood friends I was away when a dragon took him and also taught snow dragon slaying magic. My dragon left me when I was twelve, I am really only supposed to be twenty two (adding the seven years on Tenrou island) and Ferez is twenty two right now. I suppose that you guys don't like me anymore for lying for selfish reasons." Mal shrugged.

"No why would we ever do that we still like you and keeping your life is not a selfish reason to hide who you are." Mirajane spoke up this time.

Natsu walked up to Mal and hugged her causing Ferez growl with possessiveness. Natsu looked at Ferez and smirked and stopped when Mal pulled away. Mal turned to Ferez and hugged him to so he wouldn't be jealous anymore and it was Natsus turn to growl possessively. Ferez hugged back and let go to turn to the mission board to select a mission for him and Mal to go on.

"Mal do you want to go on a mission together. "he spoke.

"Sure one for old time sake. You know, I miss hanging out with you remember all the sleepovers we had and pillow fights." Mal sighed.

For Natsu each and every word was a tug at his heart threatening to break it.

"How about this one." he handed Lucy the flyer with Natsu looking over her shoulder.

It read:  
Help Sorceress attacking our city

Reward: 80,000 Jewel and a silver key

* * *

"Looks good I will pack and wait do you have a place to stay if not you can stay at my apartment and we can split the cost for rent in half. Walk to the train station with me let us go." with that they walked out.

"Wait Lu- I mean Mal was only fifteen when we met?" Natsu asked himself.

"Hey Flame brain didn't you listen to her of course she was fifteen try doing the math sometime. Don't be so possessive of her anyway that guy is her childhood friend let them spend time together. It is just something seems off about that guy I can't put my finger on it but I don't trust him at all." Gray spoke with a worrying tone implied

* * *

 **WOW ANOTHER CHAPTER THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I APPRECIATE IT AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED DURING THE TIME MAL(LUCY) WAS TRAINING TO BE A DRAGON SLAYER**

 _Flash Back_

"Ferez are you sure we should be on the roof to your treehouse we could fall an get hurt." a five year old Lucy said with a worried look on her face.

Ferez rolled his eyes at her concern "It's fine LuLu an if you fall I will catch you before it happens I promise. Now look over to that branch over there." Lucy looks at the branch and sees a birds nest.

Lucy steps closer and almost loses her balance but Ferez catches her before she falls.

"Be careful there I don't want to have a lack of a best friend. See the nest I think it is a Robin nest what about you?" Ferez asked.

"I think so too" Lucys back was towards Ferez

"Lucy I think I l-"

"Lucy time to come home dinner is ready!" Ferez just sighed.

" Sorry Ferez see you later maybe we can hang out next Monday. My family and I are going on a cruise 'til next Monday but when I come back we can see each other and play ok?" Lucys eyes were filled with wonder.

" Yeah sure see you." with that Lucy climbed down carefully and ran home.

 _Next Monday_

Lucy ran home quickly and put her stuff into her room for the maids to take care of. After that she ran over to Ferezs home so they could play together after the week long cruise. She knocked on the door but wasn't ready for what she was about to hear. His mother opened the door with her eyes red and puffy from what looked like hours upon hours of non stop crying.

"Hello Ferezs mom is Ferez here we were going to play today." his mother started to cry again.

"No I am sorry he was taken by a dragon and we haven't seen him since." Lucy started crying at the loss of her best friend.

Lucy turn and ran into the forest not caring if she gets lost or not. She stumbled on a large log and tumbled to a lake. This was no ordinary lake at all when she looked at it she saw a beautiful lavender color that smelled of Lysol(AN LOL). By that lake was a cave and she saw two brilliant green orbs staring at her.

"A child like you shouldn't be all alone in the presence of a dragon or in the woods either have your parents taught you manners little one." a deep masculine voice stated.

"I am not in the mood, I just lost my best friend so shut your trap got it?" the Dragon emitted a low chuckle.

"Feisty one aren't you? I like that in people you know what I am going to train you to become a Dragon slayer. How old are you?" He asked.

"I am only Five years old. how about you?" Lucy asked.

" I am 150 years old what is your name and do you have any magic at all?" he asked seriousness now filled his tone.

"My name is Lucy and I have celestial spirit magic what is your name and magic anyway?" Lucy glared at him.

"I am a poison dragon and my name is Ricinian and I will be your teacher from now on. There are things I have to tell you of course over time your appearance will change over time and your name will have to change to I will call you Mal from now on and tell no one your real name got it?" Lucy nodded.

"Why don't you show yourself to me I mean you can see me so it's only fair that I see you right." Ricinian sighed.

"You are correct young one" he stepped out.

He body was black and his underbelly was a deep lavender color, his eyes glowed green and it is the same for the inside of his mouth. His claws were sharp and black, and the underside of his large wingspan was the same for his underbelly.

"Let us start training." he said filled with pride.

TWO YEARS LATER (Seven years old)

"MAL wake up it is time we travel so we can train. This time we will train across Fiore in a forest far away so we have to fly higher than usual to avoid any villagers seeing us understand?" Mal came running in.

Her hair was now Black with purple and green highlights and her skin was now perfectly tan enough to make it all work. She wore a Black halter top with a black skirt and purple leggings. Her shoes were black boots with green at the bottom.

"Coming Papa I was just cleaning up from breakfast. Will we meet Igneel again or Wessologia and SKaidrum you are always telling me stories about Wes and Skia that I now want to meet them and their slayers so we can all become friends." Ricinian chuckled at her hyperness.

"Sure we will meet them but be careful we do not need any unknowing villagers attacking us." with that he flew off slow enough for Mal to catch up.

Mal ran out of the cave and climbed a tree and jumped off to land on a poison bubble only she could stand on. She finally caught up with Ricinian and flew by his side as they got farther from the cave they flew high above the clouds so no one could see them. Mal was amazed at the sight in front of her the sun was just coming up and the sky looked orange. She decided to fly lower when she saw a village and play a little prank on them. She only let her shadow appear to the people of the village. When she heard the awes of the crowd below she giggle and flew back up to Ricinian, she hadn't seen another person for two years now and she was yearning for human contact.

TWO HOURS LATER

"I smell two dragons and their slayers, their close we should be there in ten minutes with the speed we are going can we go faster anyways?" Mal whined.

"You can go faster just stick to your senses, understand little one?" Mal nodded.

"Thank by the way" with that she sped off.

When she got their she saw two young boys duking it out in a large field, then she saw Wessologia and Skaidrum watching on the sidelines.

"Hey are you Wessologia and Skaidrum?" both young boys looked up and so did their dragons.

"Yes we are but who are you and how did you find us?" Mal sighed.

"I am a dragon slayer too. As you can now tell my dragon is Ricinian, he will be here shortly. We left our cave to train and he said we can see you guys. He always told me stories on how cool you guys were." everyone turned their head to they flapping of large wings.

"Mal I was wondering where on earth you were you went to fast for this old dragon." Mal rolled her eyes.

"I didn't go to fast you're just too slow for me Papa" she smirked triumphantly.

"Hello Skaidrum and Wessologia how are you and your slayers?" Ricinian bellowed.

"We are fine Sting Rogue and Mal why don't you go play somewhere while the adult talk." Skaidrum spoke.

"Fine but I the GREAT STING EUCLIFFE will not just 'play' with this Mal but I will spar her and see if she is better than I think she will be." Rogue just shook his head.

"Fine I will winner is the best dragon slayer of all time." Mal gloated.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"I win" Mal said while sticking her tongue out at Sting.

" H h how?" Mal shrugged.

"I guess I am just better than you." Mal giggled.

"What ever I can beat you any other time." Rogue just rolled his eyes.

"Sting leave her alone she beat you fair and square got it?" Mal looked at Rogue shocked he never really spoke before then.

"Why don't we go explore the forest and see if we can defeat any Vulcans and maybe find an exceed. " Mal jumped with excitement.

"Sure, why not?" Sting shrugged.

THREE HOURS LATER

"MAL IT IS TIME TO GO" Ricinian yelled.

"ALRIGHT COMING, see you." with that Mal ran to Ricinian.

THREE YEARS LATER(Ten years old)

Mal has now mastered her magic and is learning to use weapons and shields.

TWO YEARS LATER(Twelve Years Old)

Mal had woken up to find Ricinian gone.

So she started to travel around and started to wear limiters and a blonde wig to mask herself and started to use her original name and increased her age by two years.

END OF FLASHBACK


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL I made a change to chapter two so check it out FLAMES ALLOWED**

 **This is where Natsu meets Mal but earlier than expected**

 _FLASH BACK(Five years old)_

"Alright Mal we are taking a small break from training and we will meet Igneel the trip might take a little while but I know you can make it." Mal jumped for joy hearing this.

"Yay, finally we never get a break from training but who's Igneel Papa?" Mal turned her head.

"He is another dragon a fire dragon to be exact. He also has a dragon slayer I haven't seen Igneel in so long I wonder if his slayer has mastered dragon slaying techniques yet." he now noticed Mal was itching to go and meet this boy.

"Come on Papa lets go come on." Ricinian chuckled at her excitement.

With that they left with Mal holding on for her life on Ricinians back.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Papa I smell dragon and someone else there is that his slayer?" Mal turned her head in confusion.

"Yes we are now here." Mal looked ahead and saw a huge red dragon and a pink haired boy training.

Both dragon and slayer turned their heads to see Mal and Ricinian flying toward them.

"Ricinian is that your slayer or are suddenly taking in kids for no good reason." Igneel joked while the pink haired stared in confusion.

Once Ricinian landed Mal hopped of his back and ran towards the boy and dragon with excitement gleaming in her eyes. As she drew near the boy she got even more excited to have human contact he hasn't used in months.

"Hey i'm Mal what's your name?"

"It's Natsu how old are you by the way?"

"I'm five years old what about you?"

"I am seven years old want to play and search the forest and defeat Vulcans and maybe find an exceed for you and me?" Natsus eyes started to sparkle with excitement.

"Sure let me ask Ricinian. Papa can I go and play with Natsu?"

"Sure I will call you when you need to come back here" with that Natsu ran off with Lucy running behind him.

THREE HOURS LATER

"I can't believe that we didn't find any exceeds but only fought ten Vulcans" Natsu pouted.

"What is an exceed anyway Papa never told me what they were but I have known what a Vulcan is for awhile now." Mal questioned.

"Well I think it is a cat thing that comes out of an egg. Yeah that's about right I think."

"MAL TIME TO COME BACK NOW!" Mal sighed.

"Looks like we have to go. Race your there three two one go!" with that they sped off.

Once they arrived back Ricinian was about ready to go knowing Mal would be there soon. As soon as Mal got there she hugged Natsu quickly and ran to Ricinian climbing on his back. On the way she fell asleep while holding tightly onto her dragons back.

ONE MONTH LATER

"Mal we have guests come on I would like you to meet them." Ricinian called.

"Coming Papa" Mal ran into the room to see a gigantic snow white dragon with a boy that looked strangely familiar to her.

"Mal? MAL it's you I thought I would never see you again. I missed you so much." Ferez ran to Mal with excitement filling his voice.

"Ferez? oh my god I thought that I would never see you again. After I found out that you were gone I ran away and found Ricinian I have been training with him ever since." the children began to catch up and started to play tag.

FIVE HOURS LATER

"It is time for us to go and train more let us go Ferez." Ferez slumped his shoulders.

"Are we going to see each other ever again?" Mal asked Ferez.

"I do not know but lets hope so see ya bye." Mal waved back.

Once Ferez left Mal cried her eyes out for two days before returning to her upbeat and naturally happy self. Her hairy was beginning to grow a dark brown and her eyes were tinting green. She now mastered all the basic spells and was now resourceful. The fear that she would not master the art of dragon slayer worried her so she kept going until she knew everything she could learn. Defense was one thing she was good at doing she could defeat ten Vulcan with only using half of her energy and Ricinian was proud to say the least. She could hunt on her own but had to be back by sun down and being a five year old she sometimes listened but was never far away from her cave.

 _FLASHBACK END_


End file.
